


It’s raining

by just_an_average_human



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, THEYRE BROTHERS YOUR HONOUR!!, This is probably my most angsty/feelings-y fic, Woooo another Ghostbur fic because he’s my favourite!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: It’s raining.It’s sizzles against him, similar to when water and lava meet and form cobblestone or obsidian. But he isn’t turning into stone.He’s melting...
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 37





	It’s raining

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am, whilst listening to all of Wilbur’s discography because they fit the mood I was going for... but maybe I let them influence the mood of this too...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

It’s raining.

It’s the only thing that causes him physical pain.

It sizzles when it hits his skin. It’s similar to when water and lava meet, and form either cobblestone or obsidian. But he isn’t turning into stone. 

He’s melting. 

_ “Maybe if I become stone, people would finally have a use for me,”  _ he wonders,  _ “I could protect them.” _

In truth, he’s been lying to everyone. Ghostbur remembers everything he did before he died.

In truth, he’s still Wilbur.

He’s still the same person who built an entire nation from the ground up. He’s still the same person who started a revolution. He’s still the same person who blew up said nation he built along with his friends. Friends who now only see him as a reminder of the person they miss the most. 

But he’s still the same person.

When he pushed that button, he knew there was no going back. When he asked Phil to kill him, it was a final way out. An end to his deteriorating mental state. A way to stop himself from further hurting the ones he loves the most.

He didn’t ask to come back as a ghost.

He didn’t ask to remember everything he did.

He didn’t  _ want  _ to remember everything he did. 

He didn’t want anyone to know that he knew what he’d done. But he’s been playing this character for too long, it’s too late to tell them now.

The naive, childish, forgetful personality he’d put on since he reappeared, donned in probably the least threatening outfit he’d owned when he was alive (he still doesn’t fully know why he was wearing it when he woke up), was nothing but a front for what lay beneath his smile.

Death hadn’t wiped out his insanity. But it had made him reconsider how he acted around others. And exactly how much his descent had hurt them.

But it seemed that, no matter what he did, his mere presence always seemed to pain his loved ones. And there was nothing he could do to stop that pain.

Nothing, except to stop existing indefinitely.

Death may have the chance of reincarnation as a ghost, but what happens when a ghost dies? To that, he didn’t know the answer to. But he was close to finding out.

It’s raining.

If he stays out here, unprotected for any longer, he’ll melt into the earth, becoming one with it. Is that what he wants? Possibly.

The night sky is pitch black, when he stares up into it. The pelting rain from the thunderstorm dissolves into him. The quick pattering of it in the silent field is musical.

From an outside perspective, it looks as though he’s caught in a trance. Completely peaceful. Content with where he is; what he’s doing.

But his mind is static. Blaring white noise, caused the inner turmoil and conflict between his own thoughts.

He’ll be gone by morning, if he continues to stand here. He’ll be gone within the hour, feet feeling as though they’re cemented to the grass. They’ll find nothing but his beanie atop of an oddly burnt patch of land. He wonders what they’ll do with it. Who will find it?

It’s raining

_ “It hurts! It fuckin’ hurts!” _

**_“It’ll be over soon. Don’t chicken out!”_ **

_ “I’m going to miss them.” _

**_“They’ll be happier when you’re g-”_ **

“Hey Ghostbur!” The shout pulls him out of his head, but he doesn’t make an effort to see where it came from. “Oi, big man!” Great, the last person he’d want to find him dead.

Tommy.

Out of everyone, Wilbur knows Tommy took his death the hardest- even if he doesn’t show it. They were as close as brothers. They ~~_are_~~ _were_ brothers. And no one wants to find their sibling melted into a puddle, in the middle of- he doesn’t actually know where he is. How did he find him?

“I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for you?” He heard the footsteps approach from behind, still not turning around, “What’re y’ starin’ at?”

“Oh! Hello, Tommy,” he feigned surprise and looks down at him, “What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you, dick’ead.” He playfully punches Wilbur’s arm, his hand dissolving into it. Tommy looks concerned. “C’mon, if you stay out here any longer, you’re going to melt.”

_ “What if I want to?”  _ Wilbur wants to respond with, but he isn’t ready to open that can of worms, yet.

“Here.” He watches Tommy take off his coat- no, it was  _ his  _ old coat, and hand it to him. 

Reluctantly, he takes it, and puts it on- flipping up the hood over his head. The burning stops. He looked over at Tommy again, who was slightly shivering in the cold of the night and the freezing rain that was bouncing off of him.

“But you’re cold,” he says, worriedly.

Tommy waves his hand, dismissively. “I can deal with it,” he pauses, “But I don’t think I-  _ we  _ could deal with you dying again.”

Oh. That was a surprise.Wilbur continues to stand there, watching Tommy walk back across the field, “C’mon, bitch! I wanna get out of this fuckin’ rain.”

For the first time in the past hour, his thoughts had calmed to a gentle murmur.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


End file.
